igriffinfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:The Giggity Writer
Benvenuto Ciao The Giggity Writer, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina I Griffin. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Wikia (Discussione) 17:32, mar 19, 2013 URL redirect Hi! I had a hard time finding your wiki because "Family Guy" is the English name. I could ask Staff to make it.familyguy.wikia.com redirect here. The wiki would still be at it.igriffin.wikia.com but if someone goes to it.familyguy they will be brought here. Do you think this is a good idea? Elecbullet (discussioni) 20:30, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) :PS, you should adopt the wiki and become an admin. Go here or here to do that. Elecbullet (discussioni) 20:30, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, that would be a great idea, although I'm not sure how many people actually got some problems so far finding this wiki since all the wikis about this topic were abandoned, until I started creating some pages. I'm obviously kidding, anyway I really appreciate your offer, as it could really bring some visitors to this wiki, and also some help for me editing it. :About becoming an admin, I already tried on the second link you gave me almost about two months ago, but I still haven't got any response. I suppose I can also try on the first link. :Thank you very much, :The Giggity Writer (discussioni) 21:51, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Foreign adoption is "hit-and-miss" (my friend made an adoption request on the Polish site and got an answer in a minute!) but English adoptions will pretty much get a response in one week, guaranteed. I'll tell Staff to make the redirect. Elecbullet (discussioni) 03:00, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Really? Then I guess I should really try it. ::I'll let you know. ::The Giggity Writer (discussioni) 08:07, mag 17, 2013 (UTC) Ciao. Senti, sono finito sulla tua wiki per caso e ho visto che ci sono molte cose che andrebbero modificate. Oltre ai numerosi testi in inglese che andrebbero tradotti, ci sono anche le categorie da sistemare e moltissime immagini da rinominare. Io ora farò qqualche modifica, però vorrei sapere se sei disposto a seguire le indicazioni che vorrei darti oppure se sei uno di quegli amministratori che credono di saper fare tutto e non vogliono avere consigli. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:56, mag 30, 2013 (UTC) È ovvio che ci sono un sacco di cose da sistemare dato che ho adottato la wiki pochissimo tempo fa. Inoltre molti testi sono in inglese proprio perché sto traducendo pian piano le pagine dalla wiki in inglese. Sei libero di contribuire, finché non ti metti a cancellare pagine e altre cose, perché, dato che è una cosa che faccio nel mio tempo libero, che non è molto, mi irriterebbe non poco. Comunque hai delle conoscenze sull'argomento? Perchè ho visto un paio di modifiche che avevi fatto sulle categorie circa un mesetto fa e non mi sembrava ne avessi, però magari mi sbaglio io. In quanto alla pagina delle news, beh, era uno dei collegamenti dalla pagina principale, quindi mi sembrava importante, e dato che fino a che non dovevo tradurla si trattava di fare copia-incolla l'ho fatto senza farmi troppe paturnie sulla sua priorità. Comunque, come ho già detto prima, io vorrei tradurre le pagine dalla wiki in inglese, dato che in quella c'è un lavoro dietro, e non è campata per aria. Questo per evitare di fare delle pagine così, di getto, con magari qualche errore vistoso. Se ti va di aiutarmi a tradurre sei il benvenuto. Inoltre mi farebbe comodo qualcuno che sappia modificare le immagini in modo da tradurre le scritte su di esse. Tu sai farlo? Ho alcuni dubbi * Non lo sai che si risponde sulla pagina del destinatario, e non sulla propria? * A dire il vero non capisco una cosa: perchè ti irriteresti se cancello alcune cose? Se sono cose sbagliate devono essere cancellate, no? Se le cose sbagliate le hai scritte tu, che differenza fa? Solo perchè sei amminstratore, tutto quello che fai tu è giusto e non deve essere toccato? È questo che vuoi dire? Anche se sei l'amministratore, non significa che la wiki sia tua. Chiunque può fare qualsiasi modifica, ancher cancellare ciò che ha scritto un amministratore, se cancellando quella parte la wiki milgiora. Sei d'accordo? * Non sarebbe meglio incollare una pagina alla volta, invece di incollarne mille? È brutto vedere pagine in un'altra lingua. Dovresti incollare una pagina solo quando hai finito di tradurne un'altra. Una alla volta, insomma. * Quando carichi un'immagine sarebbe meglio dargli un nome italiano. Chne senso ha caricare un'immagine che si intitola "vlsnap1203423489234"? Sarebbe meglio dare nomi decenti alle immagini per poterle tenere in ordine. Fammi sapere, sulla mia pagina di discussione, se hai voglia di seguire i miei consigli o se ti credi superiore ad un utente esperto. Grazie e ciao. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:37, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) Non è colpa mia se sono tutti ignoranti. Sulle wiki internazionali si risponde sulla wiki del destinatario, quindi significa che in Italia sono tutti dei bimbiminkia. Non credi che sia un ragionamento valido? Se tutto il resto del mondo si comporta diversamente dall'Italia, è difficile credere che sia tutto il mondo a sbagliare, no? Senti un po', ragazzo, non ho certo tempo da perdere su una wiki che è tutta in inglese e su cui sembra che l'amministratore non mi risponde, no? Ci ho messo cinque giorni e avrei potuto metterci di più, perchè non avevo intenzione di aiutare qualcuno che non mi risponde. Non avendo niente da fare sono venuto a vedere come andavano le cose qui e ho notato la tua "risposta". Quindi hai ragione, non avevo voglia di aiutarti. Di certo non mi va di tradurre per te, ma ho pensato che almeno potevo darti qualche consiglio. Se non vuoi seguirli peggio per te. LA WIKI, STUPIDO CHE NON SEI ALTRO, NON È DEGLI AMMINISTRATORI! Un wiki è DI TUTTI! Prima lo capirai e meglio sarà. Altrimenti al posto ci amministrare una wiki, amministrati una pagina Facebook o un blog personale. Chiunque possa contribuire è proprietario di un sito, quindi, per definizione, una wiki è di tutti. Contatterò Minerva Titani sulla wiki centrale per avvisarla delle tue idee e per chiederle di toglierti i diritti, visto che non sembri capace di fare l'amministatore, ma solo il tiranno. La direzione CHE VUOI è una buffonata; l'unica direzione che conta è quella CHE SERVE, e a quanto pare tu non la conosci. Se davvero dispiace anche a te che ci siano pagine in inglese, CANCELLALE! Quando avrai tempo le scriverai in italiano. Devo dirtelo io? Non ci arrivi da solo? A cosa serve una wiki con 1000 pagine se 990 sono in inglese? Farebbe ridere. Meglio una wiki UMILE che ha poche pagine ma fatte per bene, che piano piano cresce. I nomi delle immagini devono essere chiari! Vedrai in futuro, quando dovrai modificarle, quanto sarà faticoso farlo perchè hanno nomi strani! È proprio un comportamento da pigri, lasciare il nome insensato. Comunque non ho mai fatto richieste per diventare amministratore, tranne che per quella di Dragon Ball. Ti stai confondendo con qualcun altro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:17, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) Sentimi bene: per prima cosa guarda che conosco bene l'argomento. Non so cosa ti faccia pensare che non lo conosco, e non me ne frega, ma visto che ti sbagli smettila di dire che non conosco l'argomento. Secondo: in tutte le wiki internazionali si comunica nel modo che ti ho spiegato. Non me ne frega niente se così non puoi rileggere i messaggi. Non ti sei accorto di qual è il vantaggio, MOLTO MIGLIORE, che si ottiene rispondendo nella pagina del destinatario? Tranquillo, ho già contattato Minerva. Probabilmente non ti diranno nulla, ma spero che si accorgeranno dell'erroee che hanno fatto e staranno più attenti, in futuro, con altri candidati amministratori di altre wiki. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:50, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per il complimento. Io ormai ho una certa esperienza nelle modifiche e nella creazione delle pagine (tranne le schede dei personaggi perchè non so usare i template). Un'ultima cosa: tempo fa ho creato una wikia di American Dad e non so come andare avanti. Non è che mi daresti una mano per migliorarla? Scrivimi per farmi sapere che hai deciso. Rostrom8 (discussioni) 07:19, giu 16, 2013 (UTC) Non c'è problema. Comunque a me semplicemente bastava una mano più che altro per costruire la scheda degli episodi di American Dad così come è sulla wikia inglese. Poi per il resto avrei trovato un modo. Forse allora è meglio se cerchi qualcun'altro. Scusa se ti ho disturbato con questa proposta e stammi bene. Ciao. Rostrom8 (discussioni) 08:42, giu 16, 2013 (UTC)